Part 4: Star Trek Immortals: Resurrection
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After 300 Years A Powerful Immortal Is Resurected. Finally With Khan Out Of The Way Can She Live In Piece Or Be Brought Back Into The Fight By The Mysterious Mister Flint.
1. Resurrection

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Prologue.

With the end of the Eugenics wars I walked the planet, learning and searching for the last remnants of the Augments, I could not get to Khan, yet I could end his kind forever. The bastardised experiments of an over ambitious scientist whose primary goal was to create the perfect soldier from immortal subjects captured. Finally after ten years I found the last and ended her life yet my final goal still alluded me. Khan Noonien Sing, the war criminal and most evil of his kind fled punishment in a makeshift sleeper ship built from stolen plans. My old friend Methos and Brack searched over the information recovered from Khan's database to find any information that could have assisted them.

Finally I had come to terms with the accidental death of Rayna, Brack's mortal wife. From information given to me it was clear that Khan would return as his vessel would eventually return to Earth in the near future. It was an agonising decision of mine to remove myself from the game and place myself into suspended animation. I stood over looking the small stasis tube. I knew that what we had created was not exactly able to maintain my life, freezing was the only option. With a deep sigh I told Brack what truly happened to his beloved wife and asked him for forgiveness, I never saw anything afterwards as the bullet pierced my skull and I died. Naked I was placed into the tube by Brack and it was activated in a deep underground cavern in San Francisco, the cavern was sealed with instruction to resurrect me upon the return of Khan and his kind. But the world I awoke in was like nothing I could have ever imagined.

Chapter One  
>"Resurrection"<p>

Early 2293...

Sol System  
>Planet Earth<p>

Rocks fell in cavern under Starfleet Command as the engineers worked to clear the rubble from the underground tremors that had rocked the vast Starfleet compound above as a team of Starfleet engineers worked to clear the rubble. As the largest rock was moved by the equipment a small green light materialised threw the dust that floated in the air as the team lead yelled for them to stop working.

"What is it Lieutenant?" A young officer asked.

"I don't know, put some light on it Ensign"

Cutting threw the dust and debris like a phaser shot, the beam slowly fell on a large opening, behind it was a large dust covered metallic cylinder. Quickly the climbed over the rubble until they reached the cylinder, as the brushed away the dust and rubble a small window came into view, behind the window appeared the face of a young woman.

"Lieutenant, what is it?"

"You're not going to believe this, get the Commander down here… NOW!"

"What is it Sir?"

"Looks like an old Stasis tube of some kind"

"A WHAT?"

"You heard me, perhaps… post Eugenics wars, Get Commander Halley NOW!"

After an hour of clearing the rubble around the area of the stasis tube Commander Halley finally entered the chamber to inspect for herself. As she peered into the tube she smiled slightly.

"She's Beautiful, about 18 to 25 Earth years old give or take, let's get her back to Starfleet Medical immediately, those bone scrapers are going to want a look at this. Barlow, get a grav shunter in here. Once clear we'll beam her to Medical"

"Aye sir"

After two days of examinations it was clear to the engineers and medical staff it was safe too open as Commander Halley had said shortly after her inspection. Two doctors remained in an isolation tank as the rest of the team awaited behind an airlock seal with a few of Starfleet Admiralty, since very few Stasis tubes had been found from the darkest era of Earth's past it was a major find.

"All right, I'm Doctor Jennifer Kerr, present is Doctor Stovall and assisting medical staff with Starfleet Admiralty observing. We're proceeding to open subject container 117.05-9er. Stasis tube containing human female average age 22 earth years old. I'm removing locking clamps… and opening the tube door"

The recycled atmosphere from the tube flowed out like a fog across the floor as the door was opened carefully, as their vision cleared Dr Kerr looked inside as she was handed her medical tricorder.

"We need a blanket Stovall, to cover her up… we can edit the tapes later. She's naked sirs"

Quickly she was handed a blanket by the Vulcan doctor, with a slight nod she placed the blanket over her patient and continued to scan the young woman.

"Blood pressure, respiration, brain activity nil, she's dead… I'm sorry sirs I can't do anything for her she's frozen solid"

A voice echoed in the room as the doctors looked back at the viewing window behind them.

"So how can she look so well preserved?"

"She's literally been frozen sirs. Once we thaw her out I'll perform an autopsy, we may find something out about early cryonics. Sorry you made the journey Admiral Cartwright"

"Not at all, it was… an education"

Six Hours Later…

The body of the young woman had been laid out on an autopsy table as Doctor Kerr prepared to perform the autopsy on the young woman, she picked up the scalpel for the first incision as the monitors above the bio-bed began to blink into life. Startled she looked at the screen as the young woman laid out before her took deep breaths and flashed her eyes open.

Clearing almost six feet back every doctor jumped and looked at each other as the young woman sat up and looked around in a panic.

"Where the hell am I?"

"W-What? What?"

In an instant she leapt off the table and grabbed the nearest doctor by the throat and squeezed with all the strength she could muster as her strength returned to her slowly.

"Where the HELL am I, who are you people?"

Wheezing for breath the male doctor attempted to pull her hand free of his throat as he tried to speak.

"I'm doctor Roth, your in Starfleet Medical…"

"Where THE HELL AM I"

"San… San Francisco… miss"

Instantly three doctors grabbed her and attempted to pull her off the doctor as she turned and attacked the other doctors with ease and the efficiency of an age old warrior. With a smile she turned to the male doctor and hit him hard, as he fell to the floor she turned and grabbed a female nurse and removed her clothes.

Pulling on the nurse's jacket she walked towards the door she looked around for someway to open it, as she closed on the doors they opened with a hiss, instantly she broke into a run down the corridor and stopped at the window in shock as strange wingless aircraft flew around the city. In the distance Golden Gate bridge could be seen with the usual morning mist floated across the bay, the city she had watched over the centuries had grown into a huge metropolis barely recognisable in what ever year she had awoken in.

"My god what year is this?"

Quickly she turned to run when the feeling of a present immortal rushed threw her, in an instant she reached for a sword that was not present as a voice called out to her.

"Who are you? Are you here for me miss?"

"What year is this?"

"What?"

"_WHAT YEAR IS THIS ASSHOLE_"

"Stardate 2293.042"

"WHAT? Speak English moron"

"The year 2293 who are you?"

He stepped closer as she looked back towards the window, laughing slightly she looked back at the immortal now standing next to her.

"My god, it's been 300 years… Where is Brack and the others"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Don't screw my around… Where is Jonas Brack?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about…"

As he was about to finish his sentence a security alert klaxon echoed threw the corridors, in an instant she looked back at the room she had recently exited and then back to the immortal before her.

"Is that for you miss? Follow me, I'll get you out of here. I'm Peter Wiseman"

"Jenna Minoa"

"Jenna Minoa? I thought you died years ago"

"I did, but I'm better now…" She replied with sarcasm.

"I've gotta get you to Flint immediately, he'll want to know your back"

With a confused smile she followed the man threw the winding corridors until they exited to a small unusual looking craft reminiscent of the craft flying around the city.

"What the hell is that?"

"A Shuttlecraft, trust me"

Slowly she entered the craft and looked around as Peter sat in the front of the computer controlled craft and piloted away from the huge facility behind them. As the tiny engines powered up to full the craft screamed threw the skies towards a small island in the pacific.

"Where is this Flint? Is he down their?"

"That will take some explaining Jenna, trust me… You have over 300 years to catch up on. You know you've become something of legend amongst our kind, is it true you fought Khan?"

In an instant she fired a dangerous look at the pilot as the memories of her conflict with Khan flushed back to her as if it where yesterday.

"Many times… Where is Khan? I gave instructions to be resurrected… so to speak if and when he returned"

"That is yet another long story, lets just say he has been taken care of"

"Are you sure he's dead? Who killed him, he was mine to kill before you where even born"

"Unless he can take a starship blowing up in his face yeah he's dead"

"A what? Star what?"

Thinking quickly he responded.

"Umm… a spaceship I think you'd call it a spaceship"

_"A WHAT?"_

With a smile he expertly piloted the shuttlecraft down on the island and left to enter the small building, in shock she looked around the room.

"It's like a god damned computer store in here"

"I'll contact Flint, take a seat"

With a smile she sat on a sofa as Peter left for another room, quickly he returned with sword and smiled at her as she jumped too her feet.

"What are you doing?"

_"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"_

In an instant she leapt forward punched him hard into his chest, as he fell back she grabbed the sword from his hands and whipped it around severing his head, with a tear in her eye the power of the quickening was instantly released, as the computers exploded around her lightening blasted her to the floor and ripped threw her. When the energy dissipated she looked around at the damaged room and quickly ran out of the building, her eyes darted around the tiny island nothing could be seen for miles around but ocean. Instantly she fell too her knees as the realisation hit her, she was alone even though it was Earth it was completely alien too her. The craft in front of her was like nothing she had seen before, finally tears flowed free as she broke down and cried.

"My god what have I done?"


	2. I Don't Like Mysteries

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Two

"I Don't Like Mysteries"

Early 2293...

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A

Spacedock, Earth Orbit.

Six Weeks Later…

The end of a very long mission was welcomed as the crew of the Enterprise once more debarked the Starship, each vessel too carry the name 'Enterprise' has become a legend in her own right and the NCC-1701-A was not an exception too this rule. Even though she was a re-christened Constitution class she had become a legend, now close too retirement the ship and aging crew for what was too be the last time entered Spacedock for decommissioning.

However it was decided to refit the pride of the Federation and Starfleet then place her in a position of at the fleet museum in the home system next too her distant ancestor the NX-01. Weary from the mission James T. Kirk finally left his ship for the last time as the lights on the vessel had been switched off, with a smile he turned and looked at his last command. A single tear appeared in his left eye as he slowly saluted the vessel. A moments silence fell as the remainder of her crew followed suit, in the distance a larger vessel could be seen as Kirk looked on with pride at the new ship to carry the name on into the future, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B. a familiar hand was placed on Kirk's left shoulder as the soothing voice called out with a tone of a slight joke.

"My god Jim, that's a big ship"

"She'll need a big Captain to follow suit"

"Who do they have in mind?"

"I don't know, they haven't made the final choice yet. I have considered returning for a quick tour… but I hear that John Harriman is in the short list of four officers"

"He's a good man Jim. But he has some rather large shoes too fill. Let's go for a drink, I'm buying"

Quickly he turned towards his long time friend and laughed as he spoke.

"Ohh well in that case, I'm in. after all, when was the last time you bought a drink Bones?"

Fifteen minutes later the crew of the Enterprise sat in the Spacedock bar enjoying a quiet drink as they discussed the last decade. Kirk, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Bones shared jokes and anecdotes about the topic of conversation.

"Spock you're unusually silent at the moment"

"Forgive me Jim, Now that you are all here I believe it responsible of me too say. It has been my honour to serve with this crew and under the captain for the past 30 years. I offer a toast, to the Enterprise, her Captain and crew, Live long and Prosper"

Slowly the aging crew raised their glasses and repeated the toast, with a slight Kirk stood and sighed deeply.

"Thank you Spock, My friends it has not only been an honour, but a privilege to have served with such a fine crew. God bless you all in your future endeavours, and to the future with a new ship… and a new crew to carry on the name and legend of the Enterprise"

Hours passed as the old friends enjoyed each other's company for possibly the last time, it didn't take long before the mood was broken by the approach of a security officer.

"Captain James T. Kirk, I have been ordered to bring you to Starfleet Headquarters, you're presence has been requested for briefing"

"I'm sorry son, but I'm retired now"

"Sorry sir, I have my orders… please follow me to the nearest transporter bay"

"Gentlemen, Lady… it appears there is no rest for the old, I'll contact you later"

With a smile on his face Kirk entered the office of Fleet Admiral D. Lance Cartwright.

"Jim, sorry too pull you away from the bar but I have a situation I could use your help with"

"What ever you need sir"

"I need Jim Kirk, old friend. Please take a seat. Six weeks ago a team of engineers unearthed a stasis tube from deep under this building, the tube was taken to Medical and opened and revealed a young woman around 18-25 human years old. Well she was pronounced dead on the scene and after thawed out an autopsy was to be performed. What happened next shocked everyone, it maybe better if I show you"

Kirk watched with shock as the tape of the autopsy was played, quickly his mind raced with explanations to what he saw but nothing came to mind.

"Why am I here Don?"

"I came across a file listed in the classified section written by Captain James Kirk about the destruction of two Dreadnought class cruisers. It mentioned a man called Mr…"

"Flint"

"Exactly… Jim you've had experience with this sort of thing. I'm reactivating you're ship and crew and putting you on this. It has top priority"

"I was considering retiring"

"Not today, gather your crew Jim. You're all back on duty effective immediately"

Once more the legend that is James Kirk walked the corridors of the Enterprise, with a spring in his step and look of pride on his face he walked to greet the new crew replacements on the deck of the shuttle bay. With a smile he looked at the three replacements sent.

"Good morning, I'm James Kirk… Lieutenant Commander Eric Fallow. Ensign Vorst and Crewmember Maria Delcamo. This will only be a short mission but I expect the level of expertise that got you here. Crew briefing in one hour, Miss Delcamo your assistance is required in Medical immediately"

"Aye sir"

Quickly the young woman made her way threw the ship trying to remember the way from the schematics she studied before taking this role. The young woman finally entered sickbay as Doctor McCoy looked at her and smiled.

"Reporting for duty Sir"

"Drop the military attitude miss, I'm far to old for protocol. I could use your help with this"

With a smile the young woman walked towards him as he sat at his desk reviewing files. Her long dark hair tied neatly atop of her head with just a hint of dark red growing threw the black colouring recently added.

"How old are you miss? You look a little young to be a nurse"

"22 sir, I've studied nursing most of my life, I know I am not at your level sir. However I may be of some use here"

"Beautiful, honest but sucking up to the boss is not a good first impression Miss Delcamo"

"Forgive me, perhaps a little bio on your self? Doctor Leonard H. McCoy often called Bones by James Kirk, Starfleet rank Commander, born in 2227 Georgia USA, attended the University of Mississippi and is divorced with a daughter named Joanna. In 2266 you where posted as CMO of this vessels predecessor the famous 1701. Developed a special bond with James Kirk, frequently argued with the half Vulcan science officer Spock. And once host to the Katra of the same Vulcan. Once travelled back to the 1980 in an enemy vessel, need I go on?"

"You made you're point miss, take a seat… I need your help with these crew files. Please organise and file them accordingly"

"Yes doctor"

With a smile she picked up the data discs and walked to a nearby table for sorting, with a quick smile on her face she carried on her work.

Ships night fell quickly as Kirk once again climbed into his bunk as the ships intercom chirped into life.

"Forgive me Captain, but Admiral Cartwright is holding for you"

"Thank you Uhura, pipe it down here"

In an instant the tiny personal screen filled with the face of the Admiral.

"Sorry to disturb you Jim"

"Too late Don, what have you got?"

"Thirty minutes ago a Medical Shuttle was discovered on a remote island in the pacific, the shuttle had been gutted for any piece of tech that could be found. Inside a building it looked as if it been destroyed yet the tech from the shuttle had been rigged into the existing computers. On the screens where two files, both highly classified"

"Who's files?"

"The Starfleet files belong to one Captain James T. Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh"

Quickly he jumped too his feet and leaned into the screen.

"Khan?"

"And another thing. We found the remains of a decapitated body close by, DNA found on the body points to the woman who escaped from Medical six weeks ago. Jim it was Peter Wiseman"

"What? You mean Admiral Wiseman?"

"The same… since this murder I've put the home fleet on alert. We managed to track the woman responsible she was last seen on getting on a shuttle for your ship. The naked body of a young nurse was found close by"

"Ohh my god, Security alert all decks detain Maria Delcamo and await my arrival. Phasers on heavy stun, Kirk out"


	3. Live to Fight Another Day

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Three

"Live to Fight Another Day"

Early 2293...

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A

Spacedock, Earth Orbit.

On battle stations the crew ran around the ship checking every place on the large vessel, hiding on a ship this large was easy especially if one didn't want to be found.

In sickbay McCoy heard the announcement as his eyes slowly drifted towards the young nurse, by this time she was stood over his deck with a palm sized phaser pointing at his head. Slowly he placed his hands on the desk while his right hand tapped away on the inter-com button.

"Who are you miss?"

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't want it to be like this. I like you, however I know very little about your Starfleet weapons I believe this is set for light stun… I didn't kill anyone except in self defence"

"That doesn't matter. Put the phaser down, I can help you" He replied quickly.

"Only one man can help me, and you're not him. Forgive me sir"

With the flick of her finger a beam erupted from the weapon and hit him in his chest sending him slumping onto his table, sighing deeply she looked around the large sickbay as the doors opened and two armed security officers entered.

"Put down the weapon miss… you're under arrest"

"Wait this is not what it looks like guys…"

Before she could finish a phaser blast slammed into her chest sending her staggering, shocked the two guards ran towards her as she recovered her balance and stood ready for a fight. With a cocky smile on her face she looked up and nodded as she circled to the left to an attempt to gain more space to defend herself.

"Just so you know, I don't anyone accountable, but you may want to walk away. I've fought bigger guys then you and I'm still here"

"You over estimate your self miss. But I enjoy a good fight"

Replied the largest guard as he leapt forward and launched into a vicious attack on the small human female. Using all the experience of her 900 years of combat she easily avoided all the kicks and punches from the large man as the second awaited his opening. Since the multiple quickening in Khan's palace over 300 years ago, her strength and agility had grown beyond that of any of her kind before. Like a computer her brain worked as fast as the guard could move to keep her reactions ahead of her attacker before she'd had enough.

"Okay no more foreplay asshole. A pity, your pretty good"

Quickly she grabbed his next punch and twisted his wrist until a crack could be heard before she spun around and landed her free elbow into his chest as she wrenched down on his arm to snap his elbow. With perfect timing she released his hand and spun around with a high kick to the side of his head knocking him to the floor hard before leaping at the second guard, in a defensive move he jumped back as she grabbed him by his tunic and threw him to the floor before picking him up and punching hard in the side of his head just enough to send him into unconsciousness.

"What is around here, no one knows how to fight anymore?"

With a sigh she grabbed the weapons from the two unconscious guards and made her way towards the exit. With a quick look back she smiled slightly before the doors opened, thinking on her feet she grabbed the figure before her and pulled it in before resetting the weapon to maximum power and welding the doors closed in the centre, placing it in her belt line she turned as she drew the other weapon and stood face to face with her new hostage.

"Who are you, what have you done to my crew?"

"Captain James T. Kirk, I recognise you from your photo. Just the man I'm looking for, you have the ability to take me where I want to go… now I have two senior officers as hostage… you're left with no choice. Weigh anchor and make sail for the planet of one Mister Flint… best possible speed"

Relieving the captain of his weapon she placed it in her belt line along with the other before grabbing him by his tunic collar and pushing him down on a chair near a computer screen.

"Make the damned call Captain… Then we'll discuss what happened to Khan and why you robbed me of the right to kill him. A right I claimed 300 years before you where even born"

"I know what you are miss, and I know how to stop you…"

"Captain Kirk… if you know what I am… and you have the opportunity to. Please end my life, I am a woman out of time and out of place. But until then, you will instruct your crew to weigh anchor or what ever the hell you call it and proceed to planet Holberg 917 Gamma, Warp factor 8"

With a smile he looked up at her and replied.

"I see you've studied since your resurrection miss, what the hell do I call you?"

"Not that it will make any difference to you Jimmy boy, My name is Jenna Minoa… but I'm thinking of changing it, any ideas?"

"What about prisoner "

"Catchy. But I like Maria Delcamo… Has an Italian ring to it don't it?"

"Go to hell" He snapped in reply.

"Sorry Babe, you're already here"

In an instant she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled his head back as he looked directly into his eyes, only calm could be seen. No fear of death or what could follow as she searched his eyes for any sign of weakness only to find nothing.

"I see you've been trained to hide your feelings… I enjoy a challenge. Now tell me about Khan, tell me how you met him… and how you eventually defeated him. But more importantly… why you revived such a monster"

On the bridge of the Enterprise the aging crew took their stations as the younger security officers rushed around checking every place possible for the crewmember as ordered by the Captain. Spock sat at his station scanning the ship for anything out of the ordinary as Uhura spoke up and caught his attention.

"Mister Spock, weapons fire reported in main Sickbay"

"Thank you Commander. Spock to Sickbay, Dr McCoy please report… Doctor McCoy respond. First Officer to Security… Have a team report to sickbay immediately"

A Voice crackled over the bridge speakers as Spock looked into his scanner scope.

"Security to Mr Spock, I'm already outside the main Sickbay now the doors are sealed closed and a force field has been erected around the doors. Sir it has been reported that Dr McCoy and Captain Kirk are inside along with the woman you've been looking for"

"Of course, I am on my way"

Back in Sickbay Dr McCoy and the two security guards had begun to regain consciousness as Kirk looked at McCoy and smiled slightly.

"Bones, welcome back"

"Jim? What the hell is going on here?"

"Miss Delcamo here has been asking at Khan. Apparently she'd fought him a few years ago and claimed the right to kill him"

"WHAT?"

Quickly she stepped in McCoy's view, apparently armed to the teeth as she released his bindings and pressed a weapon into his side.

"You're the Doctor, take care of those guards… Captain Kirk you have a call to make"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Starfleet Communicator and tossed it to Kirk, as it fell onto his lap it opened and activated with the familiar beeps as Uhura answered in shock.

"Bridge?"

"Helm, this is Kirk… Lay in a course for Holberg 917 Gamma, Warp factor 8"

The slightly shocked sound of the Russian officer rang out over the communicator.

"Keptin?"

"You heard the order mister. Where is Spock?"

"Unavailable Keptin" Replied Chekov

"Understood…"

In an instant she ripped the communicator off his lap and spoke with confidence.

"Listen to me mister Russian officer, I am holding your Captain, Head Doctor and two Guards. I have wired the doors with high explosives, enough to put a hole in this ship the size of a city bus, not to mention the areas I have been able to get to before I came here. Now Mister Russian, weigh anchor and set a course for Holberg 917 Gamma, Warp factor 8. Or I'll blow a hole in the side of this ship… you have one hour to be at warp speed… and don't try to screw me around… I know what I'm doing"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just a blast from the past, with your Captain and CMO hostage… that's 55 minutes and 10 seconds"


	4. The Khan Legacy

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Four

"The Khan Legacy"

Inside Sickbay Dr McCoy was tending to the injured guards as Kirk sat talking to their young female captor.

"You seem to know a lot about the functions of our ship, considering your from the early 21st century"

"You'd be surprised Captain Kirk. So, you killed Khan… how?"

"That's a long story" He said with a slight laugh.

"You have the time Captain Kirk"

"No, first you tell me what the hell you are, and why you killed Peter Wiseman and the young nurse"

Slowly she sat on McCoy's desk and closed her eyes as she remembered Wiseman attempting to take her head. As she opened her eyes she told him quietly.

"I didn't want to kill Wiseman, he got me out of Medical and took me to a secured island in the middle of nowhere, then he pulled a sword on me… it was self defence Kirk, as for the nurse. Well that was an accident, she had a way for me to get off the planet and used it… unfortunately she fell and hit her head, I tried to do everything I could to help her but it was too late"

"What do you mean he tried to take your head?" He asked.

"He's one of us… You do know what am right?"

"Of course, but I've known Wiseman for years"

"He was recent… but as you have noticed my knowledge of this time is growing quickly… which is why I can tell that we are not yet at Warp. Kirk, are you're people trying to annoy me? Or are they just wasting time? Contact your Russian guy and get this ship launched or the next sound will be one of your guards being shot!"

Twenty minutes later the Enterprise screamed threw space towards the destination ordered as she smiled softly to herself while checking the status of the ship on the computer before her. Using techniques taught to her hundreds of years ago by an old friend and mentor, she had been able to access the knowledge of Peter Wiseman and incorporate the knowledge into her own.

"Good, I see your crew can follow orders Captain, you have them well trained. Good for you… now tell me about Khan…"

"I've told you all I know"

"Then tell me again sir" she replied with a smile.

"We found Khan on a sleeper ship in 2266, maybe 67 not sure, he tried to take over my old ship… we fought him and banished him. 20 years later he escaped and tried to kill me, in the process taking a highly dangerous terraforming experiment, well he was eventually beaten when the ship he stole exploded, killing him and all of his kind. Now you tell me something Miss, how do you know Khan?"

Leaning forward she laughed slightly before replying.

"It was a different time Kirk, I was assigned to his personal staff… he later took me, well you don't need to know about that. Lets just say he had some crazy idea on how to become even more powerful, by taking the blood of many of my brothers and sisters, and then the quickening he thought he would become immortal, He didn't know I was, and I got the over powering quickening… Khan ran, I followed him for two years across Africa and Asia until we found him… then he ran like a coward rather then be captured and face trial for crimes against humanity and Immortalis-Vir. After which I deleted all evidence of his launch from the historical records"

Shocked Kirk at the beautiful young woman before him, it was clear her hatred for Khan was stronger then his but in the final days of his service to the Federation he had given his life to protect he may have found a true friend in this universe where he had always felt the loneliness of his own command, but if the tale she had told him was true she was innocent of the charges against her yet he could not over look the charges of kidnap and piracy of his own ship.

"Miss, you have to stop this before it gets out of hand… I can help you, we can help you"

"Don't play games with me Kirk. I have lived to long and died many times in battles long forgotten by humanity, you do what you have too. But you can not help me, no one can… everyone I have known and loved since my first death in 1431 is long dead and turned to dust… I know what I have to do, this Flint character of yours is all I need now"

Kirk's mind ran threw the possibilities of what she had told him earlier until he came to the realisation of what her plan was.

"Don't do it… I know what you are planning, don't"

"You can't stop me Kirk… it is time this old warrior took her rightful place amongst the honoured dead. I lived by the sword… and I will die by it. Neither you nor anyone else can stop me, so do not even try Captain Kirk. With Khan dead I am finally free from a hatred that has lasted longer then your Federation"

With a smile that would melt even a Vulcan heart she leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately as McCoy looked on in shock as what he was seeing, his eyes rolled as he turned back to the guard he was helping as she leaned away from Kirk and smiled once more.

"Thank you Kirk… in a different life, maybe we could have been something. Take care of your self Kirk, and your crew"

Slowly she walked to McCoy and leaned down in front of him.

"Doctor, forgive me… I did what I had to do"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Some day you'll understand…"

With a wink at him she stood and walked towards the nearest console and typed in codes before turning back and continued as she placed her weapons on the counter before her.

"… The young always do, all debts are now repaid. Captain Kirk, you are all free to go. Captain… has anyone ever said you look like Denny Crane?"

"What?"

With another smile she pressed a control as the sickbay doors tore open while a transporter beam enveloped her and she vanished from site. Quickly Security guards burst into sickbay followed by Spock, they looked around with weapons drawn expecting too find the young woman only to see Kirk, McCoy and the security guards looking at the console where she stood in shock.

"Jim what happened?"

"Forget it Spock, just forget it…"

Quickly Kirk was cut off by Uhura calling out over the intercom.

"Bridge to Mister Spock, unauthorised shuttle launch"

"Seal the bay doors Commander" Spock replied quickly.

"To late… it's heading away at full impulse"

"Lock on a Tractor Beam commander, capture that shuttlecraft"

"Bridge, Kirk… let her go… I know where she is heading, maintain course and speed… for Planet Holberg, Contact mister Flint, inform him of the developments… I want to speak to him"

Slowly Enterprise once again entered orbit above Flint's world as Kirk beamed down to the co-ordinates given by Flint, once again they stood face to face.

"Perhaps the darkest chapter in the history of humanity was the Eugenics Wars, some even called it World War III. A time when mankind's proudest achievement turned against him. A group of genetically modified humans called "Augments" took over the world. What no one knows is how this came about, my name at the time was Jonas Brack, but you may know me better is Mr. Flint. I will now tell you the forgotten story of the Eugenics wars, a tale of science, betrayal murder and attempted extermination of an entire species of humans"

With a sigh he continued his story.

"After Khan fled Earth we sifted threw the rubble taking a count of what bodies we could find, I buried Rayna close to where she fell from Khan's bullets. Although Khan had been defeated and fled earth we counted nearly 100 missing Augments, but she still felt she had unfinished business with Khan. Many years later Jenna had herself placed in suspended animation, deep underground in San Francisco Under what is now Starfleet Command. However over time the exact location had been forgotten, After First Contact in 2063 I was able to take a Vulcan Shuttle in search of Khan. After many years I gave up my search when I found this world, many years later is when I first met you and your crew Captain Kirk"

With a smile the Aging James T. Kirk nodded softly as he replied.

"And that is why Jenna came here to finally live in piece amongst her own kind?"

"I believe so, although I do not approve of her methods in getting here. She is the most gifted and powerful amongst us"

"Then why did Khan keep this Macleod character separate from the other of his kind during his experiments?"

"We believe that he wanted to test himself against a powerful immortal. Duncan Macleod is one of the most powerful"

"I see, and what happened to him?"

"We don't know… He disappeared from history shortly after the end of the war. However a few sightings have placed him on other worlds but nothing substantial. Methos his old friend has devoted many years searching for him. But no immortal has claimed his head or known of some one whom had"

With a nod, the legendary James T. Kirk stood from his seat and shook the hand of Flint and wished him farewell, he knew it would be the last time he would see him again as he was about to retire from the service, as he looked around his communicator beeped.

"Kirk here"

"Captain, we have been recalled to Earth for a top level meeting with Starfleet Command. Course is already set and we're awaiting your arrival"

"Thank you Uhura, have Mister Scott beam me aboard and engage at Warp six. Kirk out. Mister Flint, a pleasure as always"

With a soft Smile Kirk disappeared in a haze of blue energy, quickly the Enterprise warped back to Earth for the Classified meeting about the future of Starfleet and the Klingon Empire.

2371

"_Captain's Log, Additional… After three days at high warp, the Enterprise has once again docked at space station Deep Space Nine as ordered by Starfleet Command. What ever the reasons we have been ordered back here, I look forward to seeing some old friends once again"_

Slowly the Enterprise Captain walked into the stations chaotic bar, as he looked around he saw one of his former crew sat near the bar with two old friends. with a smile he walked towards them.

"Chief, good to see you again"

"Captain… I didn't think you'd be here quickly… Umm, take a seat, this is Doctor Bashir, I'm sure you know Admiral McCoy and Captain Scott"

"Admiral… Mister Scott, I did not expect to see you here"

"Well Captain, I heard a lot about this place, when McCoy said he was coming here I couldn't resist it. And at least I got to spend some time with O'Brien here. He reminds me a lot of myself"

"Indeed, So you have been busy I hear with new ship the…"

"Sovereign sir, we've designed her as a replacement for the old Excelsior class"

"Of course, why is Enterprise back here?" Picard asked.

Slowly the old Admiral looked at Picard with a smile.

"We should discuss this in private Captain, Commander Sisko has allowed us to use the Ward Room for this meeting, once the other arrives"

"What other Admiral?"

"Some, special advisor from Starfleet. a remarkable young woman from what I have read from her bio"

With a smile Bashir helped McCoy from his seat as the group slowly walked towards the Ward Room and what ever meeting was to come.


	5. Remember Me?

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Five

"Remember Me?"

The walk to the stations Ward Room was a difficult one for the aging Admiral yet he some how made the long journey with the help of his old friend Captain Scott and the young Doctor Bashir, as they entered the Ward Room, Picard looked shocked at the size of the room compared with size of his own briefing room on the Enterprise. As they took their seats O'Brien and Bashir left back for the bar, in front of McCoy, Scott and Picard classified files had been carefully placed on the table and one other facing an empty seat.

"Well Captain, I guess all we can do now is just wait for this Special Advisor too..."

The large metallic doors slid open as a young woman entered dressed in long and revealing evening dress with her long dark red hair tied on top of her head, slowly she walked to the end of the table and looked at the three men before her, before he eyes fell on Picard.

"Captain Picard, Captain Scott and Admiral McCoy. Forgive my late entrance… as you can see I was called away from a diplomatic lunch come meeting on Bajor to host this briefing, My name is Alison Molcead special advisor to the federation president on, well classified matters"

Quietly McCoy looked at her and replied.

"Excuse me miss, have we met someplace?"

"I don't think so Admiral, however the reason I asked specifically for your presence is simple. What do you know of the man called, Flint?"

McCoy's eyes widened as the name brought up images of the strange man he once faced while under the command of his old friend Jim Kirk.

"Why do you wanna know about him?" He replied.

"Simple, Starfleet Command, the Federation Council and even the President herself want to know all they can about this mysterious Flint Character, I have been sent to find out who and what he is… since you and your former crew have faced him many times, and with Ambassador Spock busy else where yourself and Captain Scott are all I can get information from. Information that is not in Kirk's official logs"

"Missy, Myself and McCoy can only tell you what is in the Official logs. His planet… Holberg 917 Gamma has been under Starfleet Quarantine for over 100 years…""I understand that Captain Scott, however the Enterprise has visited said planet twice since your initial visit. This is a classified meeting, and I do have full authority to use what ever assets I see fit to complete this mission, with or with out your help… I'd rather with your help Admiral"

Slowly due to his age the Admiral spoke with out breaking his questioning gaze of the young woman before him.

"Miss Molcead, if you want my report… then read it. I am too old and tired to go over things long since forgotten by anyone… now who the hell are you? Really?"

"I am exactly what I appear to be, and I am also asking for your psychological assessment of Mr Flint"

Over the next two hours arguments followed from the old Admiral and the young woman leading the meeting until she finally decided to walk away, followed closely by the Captain of the Enterprise, before she got to the door she looked back at McCoy and smiled as she spoke words that sent his mind racing with memories, memories that shocked him to his very core.

"Some day you'll understand doctor, the… young always do, all debts are now repaid"

Quickly she left the room as McCoy raised his hand to his mouth and laughed as Captain Scott looked at him with a questioning look.

Two Hours Later…

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood in the main shuttle bay of his ship with his command staff in full dress uniform as the shuttle finally touched down on its deck. Exhaust gasses bellowed out as the small door opened as finally it's pilot stepped out.

"Miss Molcead, Welcome aboard the Enterprise… I still do not know why you insisted on the shuttle rather then the transporter. My first officer, Commander Riker, Chief of Security…"

"Worf son of Mogh, I have heard of you… I'm honoured sir"

He fired her a look as he extended his hand.

"I can not say the same Ma'am"

"Forget protocol people…"

With a soft smile she looked around until her eyes fell back upon the captain.

"Captain, please have your helm set course for Mister Flint's world, Warp 4.4... We do not want to draw attention too ourselves on this mission. Mister La Forge, please have your engines ready for maximum warp at a moments notice, and something on a personal note. My shuttle seems to pull to the left slightly while at low warp please have one of your engineers look at it when you have the time"

With a smile he stepped forward and looked inside the shuttlecraft before him, laughing slightly he looked back at her and replied.

"I assume you are joking, this vessel is over 70 years old. Have you thought of an upgrade?"

"She's served me well, even with Spartan living quarters in the rear"

"I can see that miss"

"Just fix my shuttle please… I am in no need for any upgrades or mechanic talk. Please, this vessel is the only transport I have. Captain Picard, we need to discuss this assignment in more detail I assume I have quarters assigned to me for the duration?"

"Yes of course" he replied quickly.

"Please meet me in say four hours. We have some things to discuss. Mister Worf I hear you are quiet the expert at hand to hand combat perhaps the Gym in say one hour?"

The large Klingon stepped forward and smiled as he looked down on the petite human female before him as he replied.

"It would not be a fare fight miss"

"Then I'll go easy on you… Bring your Bat'leth I could use the excitement"

"As you wish, one hour miss"

With a smile that could have melted even the Klingons heart she winked slightly and turned back to the captain as he lead her out of the shuttle bay while the chief engineer stepped inside her shuttle to check over the main systems.

As Picard lead her threw the huge starship she turned to him and spoke softly.

"You don't remember me do you Jean-Luc?"

"Should I miss Molcead?"

"Please call me Alison. 2327 your final year at the Academy, you where off campus at the time celebrating with a few friends. I believe your friend called me 'the hot little red head with a nice ass and great ti…"

"That's impossible that was over 40 years ago"

"Very possible captain you see, I'm an El-Aurian a good few hundred years old"

Quickly he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him as searched her eyes for the truth.

"My god it is you…"

"What happened to Paul anyway? I lost contact with him a few days later"

He laughed as they continued to walk the corridors of the ship until they stopped at the V.I.P quarters.

"Paul left the service 20 years ago after his wife died. I last heard from him before I took command here"

"Sorry to hear that Jean-Luc, he was a good kid, well I guess this is my place Captain, I should get cleaned up. And not to mention some new clothes, I didn't have chance to bring some with me… I'll see you in about four hours captain"

Smiling softly she whispered something in his ear in French that made the proud and stoic Starfleet Captain blush slightly before she disappeared behind the double doors of her temporary quarters.


	6. Klingon Blood Lust

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Six

"Klingon Blood Lust"

In the large gym on the flagship of the United Federation of Planets Alison Molcead stood near the far wall with a short Klingon sword in hand expertly handling the weapon with ease as the large double doors behind her opened, it was not her intention to ignore whom ever walked in the room as she was deep in her martial arts exercise before the challenge was met against the large Klingon officer, as a voice called out behind her.

"I see you chose the smaller Mek'leth for this… test miss"

"This is no test Worf son of Mogh… I have been stuck in negotiations for weeks on Bajor. I usually use two of these weapons but one should be enough today"

"As you wish Miss"

"I find the double edged, curved, hooked blade more then enough against the larger weapon. Not unlike the Roman Gladius swords used centuries ago on earth. I will give you time to warm up before we begin"

"As you wish miss. But was trained by some of the most honoured warriors in the Empire"

Slowly she turned to look at him, her eyes burned with the blood lust of a Klingon warrior as she slowly stepped forward and spoke in Klingon.

"I was trained by Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, Methos, Kor the Dahar Master I even learned a few things from Khan. I spent five years on the Klingon home world Worf. You come from a proud people a people that I respect"

With a dangerous look in his eyes he began to stretch and move in the ancient way of Klingon Martial arts, something that looked very close to what she had known for centuries.

After thirty minutes the both stood in the centre of the gym as a small crowd of officers and crew had gathered to watch the challenge, with an unusual look in his eyes Worf began to spin his Bat'leth slowly ready for battle. His first strike was high and slow as he taunted his opponent with his greater size always remaining out of the reach of her weapon as he continued his slow yet punishing attack against her.

"Come on Worf, enough of the foreplay… if you're going to attack me do it. Don't tickle me with this lame attack"

His anger began to swell as he lunged forward with ever increasing attacks causing his smaller opponent to move around the floor quicker. Each of her defensive strikes became more powerful as she began to enjoy the fight against this opponent, her mind drifted back too her many military campaigns as she though a hundred men fighting like him she would have needed such a large army. Yet she became sloppy as he saw his opening and swept her left leg from under her forcing her to the deck with a hard crash as her head hit the floor with a loud echo.

Shaking off the shock she spun around and leapt too her feet as Worf picked up her weapon and threw it away from her as with a smug grin on his face he spoke with a harsh victorious tone.

"Yield, you are defeated"

"Not Yet 'you want to give up now? Looser buys the drinks for this crowd"

Snarling he leapt forward with his weapon as she jumped and rolled too her left, then too her right avoiding the lethal strikes from his blade as she continued to defend her self until she found herself behind him and kicked him hard on the back of his knees forcing him to the floor while she ran for her weapon to the cheers of the ever growing crowd around them.

The battle between the two carried on for hours as both combatants moved around the gym quickly drenched with sweat and dried blood, Worf could not have imagined the advantage she had over him as each of her wounds had healed during the long combat, it was only due to her centuries old trained and experience that had kept her from killing him hours ago even when his weapon broke the combat had moved to hand to hand as the fight moved to one on one. By this time the crowd could barely fit into the gym as they carried on with what had become a matter of pride for Worf as he had never been beaten especially by an opponent as small as she was, with anger and the blood lust of a Klingon Warrior in his eyes his quickly lunge into a devastating attack on her as she moved around quicker then he could land a hit.

As the crowd cheers at the spectacle of the battle a loud commanding voice echoed threw the gym forcing everyone to look at the doors.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Stopping quickly Worf and Alison looked around to see Commander Riker stood with a large security guard behind him.

"Commander I…"

"Enough Mister Worf! What the hell are you doing?"

Catching her breath Alison stepped forward and bowed with respect to Worf before replying to the First Officer.

"Nothing… Just a little exercise, Worf was instructing me in Klingon Martial arts, things got out of hand. Thank you Worf you're good, very good. You had me a few times but you hesitated… Next time…"

"Their Won't be any next time miss. I don't know who the hell you think you are but beating one of my officers into the deck plating is not what we do on THIS ship. Am I clear?"

"As crystal Commander, forgive me"

With anger in his eyes Riker stepped forward almost face to face with the large Klingon.

"Mister Worf you are hereby confined too…"

"NO he's not. Commander Riker, this is my mission I have on full authority of the President to take what ever I need from this ship, if that means I have too use everyone here I will do so. Worf I broke your weapon… I would be honoured if you would take mine, it has served me well in the past"

With a bow of respect she picked up her Mek'leth and placed it in his hands before stepping away and raising her head slowly.

"A fine blade"

"You won't find any better. It was forged many years ago from the debris of a Romulan battle cruiser, I've made some modifications too the design. I hope it will serve you as well as it served me"

"I am honoured Miss"

"As am I. Now if you will excuse me I should take a shower"

As she left the room, she looked back over her shoulder at Worf before disappearing behind the doors of the gym as Riker stood in shock at the young woman that had just past her, his attraction too her was evident yet she had completely ignored him something that irritated him more as the large gathering of crew began to leave the gym for the duties before them.

Two Hours Later…

Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked threw the corridors of his ship, stopping occasionally to speak with his crew members yet continuing on his walk threw the ship until he finally reached the right doors. Nervously he straitened his uniform before pushing the chime on the door facing him, shuffling could be heard from behind the doors as they opened slowly as Alison stepped out with a nervous smile holding a towel over her.

"Jean-Luc?"

"Am I early?"

"Early? Ohh umm… can you give me a minute?"

"Sure…"

Quickly the doors closed behind her as more shuffling was heard along with a male voice, finally the doors opened to reveal a large half dressed and bruised Klingon as a look of shock rang in the Captain's face.

"Mister Worf?"

"Captain? Umm… I was just…"

"As you where mister Worf"

"Thank you sir"

Holding his trousers over his waist he left Alison's quarters as a slight smile rang over her face as she invited the captain into the destroyed quarters.

"Can I take a shower before we talk?"

"Umm… of course, Miss Molcead"

With a smile she walked into the back room as Picard straightened a seat to sit on, he couldn't help to feel let down as the woman he once knew, the one before him half naked but for a chance meeting in a bar one night she could have been his. The one thing he never told anyone, he once turned her down since she was dating his friend Paul.


	7. An Ancient Truth Is Revealed

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Seven

"An Ancient Truth Revealed"

Adjusting his uniform tunic Picard looked around the quarters of the woman he once knew from his youth, although he had aged it had appeared she hadn't, the explanation she had given him about being an El-Aurian could not have explained the fact she had not aged the normal rate for her species. Cautiously he moved around her quarters straightening chairs and tables as a voice rang from the rear of the quarters.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making a start Miss Molcead, however I do have a one or two questions for you about the upcoming negotiations"

Slowly he turned around to look at her, then quickly turned his head too the window as she tied her robe around herself, with a slight smile she walked towards him.

"What kind of questions Jean-Luc?"

"What are can we expect when we reach this Mister Flint's world?"

"Well, as you know for some time his planet has been under Federation Quarantine at his request and implemented by Captain James T. Kirk. Two months ago the Federation was contacted by a representative of Mister Flint saying they are ready to rejoin the galaxy and lift the quarantine"

"So this is mainly a formality, A courtesy to Mister Flint? I suppose Mister Flint is an El-Aurian also?"

"Not exactly… Captain sit down… I have too tell you more"

"I am fine here Miss"

"Trust me Captain, you will want too sit down"

The look in her eyes was stern as she looked up into his eyes and nodded her head slowly, with a cautious look he sat in a seat near the window as she sat in the chair facing him.

"All right Captain, the truth… Here we go. I was born on Earth in the year Fourteen Hundred and Twelve in France to a peasant mother and father, 19 years later I died for a short time, it was a few days later when I realised what I truly was, I wandered the planet for many years before I found others of my kind. I learned how to defend myself and survive the game. In the twentieth century I met another of my kind who taught me more then I ever thought possible about how to survive, he was the most powerful and most respected of our kind, a man named Duncan Macleod, I spent many years with him until I left his side… many years later I became involved in the bloodiest war ever to sweep across the planet, the Eugenics Wars, contrary to belief the war was about the Augments trying to eliminate my kind and the worst of them all was the man known as Khan Noonien Singh, the most feared and deadly of his kind. I was assigned by the resistance too his personal house where I pushed information back too my leaders, eventually we both faced off against each other forcing him too abandon Earth and well you know the rest of that story…"

Shocked at what he was hearing Picard stood and walked too the window as he spoke softly.

"Miss, if this is some kind of joke, it is not very funny"

"I can see I am going too have to show you the truth…"

Slowly she walked to the far wall and retrieved a small gold hilted dagger and walked towards the Captain, with a smile she stood in front of him and opened her robe.

"This dagger was given too me by my old friend Duncan Macleod… it is over 2'000 years old and never lost it's edge, it is the absolute perfection in weapons technology of it's time… take it"

"What?"

With a smile she placed it softly into his hands before closing her eyes and with all the force she muster pushed deep into her heart, blood poured from the wound as her eyes opened slowly while she fell too the floor, panicking Picard pulled out the dagger and lifted her head as she took her final breath and softly spoke.

"See you shortly…"

Quickly Picard hit his communicator on his tunic and with panic in his voice spoke.

"Picard too sickbay, emergency transport…"

He was cut off as a deep breath and coughing could be heard as he turned in shock too look at the once dead woman before him, with a smile she stood and took his hand as she stood. While the sound of Doctor Crusher's voice rang out over his communicator.

"Jean-Luc say again"

"Umm… never mind Doctor… sorry to bother you"

Slowly his eyes fell on the once wound on the woman before him as the shock at what he had just seen still echoed on his face. With a laugh she took his hand and placed it over her heart as she softly spoke.

"Captain, I am _Immortalis Vir, _I can not die"

"This is impossible…"

"Believe your own eyes Captain Picard"

Slowly he ran his hand over the now healed wound as he looked into her eyes.

"You do realise this changes everything…"

"Jean-Luc, you can never tell anyone about what you have just seen and heard. there are people out there who would kill you to keep this secret"

"I don't know what too believe any more"

"There is more I have too tell you, please sit down"

Tying her robe she sat next too him as for the next hour she explained everything about who she really was, the game, and the upcoming negotiations with the immortal known only as Flint. For Jean-Luc Picard it was as if his world had been turned upside down and inside out as his whole life seemed even more insignificant after the fact the beautiful woman before him was almost one thousand years old, even more surprising was the fact she was not considered one of the oldest of her kind. But who was this man known only as Flint? He had faced off against James Kirk more then once and considered him a friend, but he did know one thing, his admiration and respect for the woman before him had grown too epic levels, she was a legend in her own right someone he had grown up to admire. And now he had the chance to ask the living history before him as many questions as he could think of.

"This is truly outstanding miss… so what do I call you?"

"My name today is Alison Molcead, but for many years I went under the name Jenna Minoa… my birth name can never be used for reasons you now know of"

"Alison it is then, so tell me, Napoleon what was he like?"

"Actually I never met the man, only what I read and heard… but I did know Lincoln, Nixon… Churchill… you can truly not understand the burden of immortal life. All those friends and lovers over the many years are now dead and buried. However threw out my long life one person still stands out of the rest, in my brief time in his presence I grew to love and respect him, Captain James T. Kirk"

"You knew James Kirk?"

"Briefly, to this day I regret the way in which I met him… but he was a good an honourable man, in many ways he reminded me of others of my kind, my old mentor and good friend Duncan Macleod, one of the oldest of my kind a man named Methos"

"How did you meet Kirk?"

With a little tear in her eye she looked at him and smiled.

"When I came out of stasis I learned that he had killed my nemesis, Khan… I was angry as I assumed he was mine to kill, I got aboard his ship and took him and Doctor McCoy hostage in sickbay while the knowledge I had inherited from another of my kind assimilated onto my own, but in that brief time in his presence I grown to admire the man, when I heard of his death aboard the Enterprise B I mourned him. I even went too his memorial service on earth…"

With a slight laugh she wiped away her tears as she looked up at him.

"… Besides, how many people can claim they have been aboard every ship named Enterprise from A to D?"

With a slight laugh Picard looked up and nodded as he thought about what he had seen and heard over the last hour. The morning came quickly aboard the USS Enterprise as the ship slowly dropped out of warp to full impulse as Lieutenant Commander Data sat in the command chair looking out over the vast command centre of the flagship of the United Federation of Planets, with his usual stoic lack of emotion that would make any Vulcan envious of him he spoke with the calm the crew had come to expect of the android officer.

"ETA planet Holberg 917 Gamma?"

"Fifteen minutes and 30 seconds…. Mark commander"

"Assume Standard orbit once with in range, All senior officer and Miss Molcead please report to the bridge"

Moments later the portside turbo lift doors slid open as the first officer stepped onto the bridge with a smile, as he entered and looked around he noticed the absence of his commanding officer and friend.

"Where is the Captain Mister Data?"

"I do not know Commander, Captain Picard to the bridge please, Miss Molcead to the bridge please we are entering the Holberg System"

Ten minutes later the starboard side turbo lift doors opened as Captain Picard entered with Alison Molcead at his side, with a slight smile too the captain she stepped onto the large bridge and looked around.

"Wow, it's much larger then I had originally thought. Commander Riker forgive me for delaying your captain, we had something to work out Worf, contact the planet and request clearance to enter orbit. Once in orbit inform mister Flint we are ready to meet him. Captain, a _pleasure _as always"

With a smile on her face she walked past the stoic captain and stopped for a moment as she straightened his com-badge with a wink then slowly sat in the chair too the left of the captain's chair a position normally reserved for dignitaries or high ranking officers.

"Comfy chair…"

"Receiving orbital instructions sir, Mister Flint is awaiting you at the co-ordinates to follow"

"Thank you mister Worf. Commander Data, Doctor Crusher, Myself and Miss Molcead will beam…"

"Jean-Luc… you and I will beam down… alone"

From behind the captain's chair Worf moved around slightly as he spoke.

"Captain I will feel better if you took along a security detachment…"

"Worf trust me… no harm will come to your captain, if you feel any better have a constant transporter lock on the captain at all times… hell you can even keep an open channel on us for all I care. No harm will come too your captain sir, trust me on that"

With a nod from the Klingon Security officer Picard and Alison left the bridge, although they could be entering an unknown situation, Worf knew from personal and first hand experience that the young woman could handle herself in combat considering she had even bested himself more then once in the gym yesterday.

"Worf, keep a constant lock on the captain, beam him out at the first sign of any trouble. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly commander…"

Moments later Worf spoke with an unusual tone as Riker looked around.

"Commander, Miss Molcead's shuttle is away"

"Shuttle? Why haven't they beamed down to the planet?"

"Miss Molcead has a, rather familiar distrust of the transporter equipment sir"

"Of course. Sounds similar to Mr Barclay. Keep a lock on them both Worf, too hell with her fears"

"Aye sir"


	8. Our Man Flint

Star Trek Immortals:

Resurrection

Chapter Eight

"Our Man Flint"

Expertly Alison piloted her shuttle threw the winding caves the co-ordinates deep inside the mountain range as Captain Picard watched her delicately work the controls, although he was as Commander Riker once put it 'Married too his Job' he couldn't help but have romantic feelings for the nearly 1000 year old immortal woman at his side and knowing her real history and legacy made him want her even more… yet he was a professional when it came to his job.

Slowly the former Federation shuttle touched down on the gravel covered floor as Alison reached behind her and picked up a long black leather coat, however it seemed a little heavier then it should as she pulled on the coat, from the inside could be seen a short Gladius style Roman sword neatly tucked away with in her reach.

"Are you sure you will need that weapon Miss?"

"Believe it or not Jean-Luc some people out there still would take my head given the chance"

"I see, what about a phaser?"

"That would just piss off one of my kind…"

With a smile he tapped on his communicator and spoke out loud.

"Picard to Enterprise, we are in position and are about to make contact with the representative of Mister Flint"

"Understood Captain, we'll keep an open channel"

"Understood Riker… Well miss Molcead, it's your show…"

He trailed off his sentence as she began too look around the cavern with one hand just inside her jacket.

"Some one is here… be on your guard Jean-Luc"

A dark booming voice echoed threw the caves as Alison turned quickly at the familiar sound in the voice.

"Well… Well… Well, what do we have here? Captain Picard of the Enterprise no less… I am Flint"

A shadow appeared threw the darkness as Alison trained her vision on the shadow approaching them both, robes flowed as the shadow moved slowly as he moved closer, his long white shoulder length hair glistened in the dimly lit cavern illuminated only by the shuttle craft behind them, suddenly he stopped as his eyes fell upon Alison, in an instant he grabbed his sword and stepped forward in the light as Alison stood in shock.

"Brack? Jonas Brack, your Flint?"

Quickly Flint leapt forward with his sword held high into the air as it came crashing down to be intercepted by Alison's own sword.

"I had never hoped too see you again, but I am glad they sent you… can join my choir of voices, once I take your head!"

Quickly Picard stepped forward and raised his hands before he was cut off by Alison.

"Brack, don't do this… please"

"You killed my wife… she was everything too me and you took that away, now I will take your life"

A dark and evil smile came across his face as he circled his two guests before him.

Anger swelled in her as she stepped towards him, from the corner of her eye she looked at Picard and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Enterprise, get Picard out of here… NOW!"

"Now wait just one damned minute…"

Slowly she turned to look at Picard as he disappeared in a transporter haze as her eyes focused back on her one time ally and friend.

"You do realise that there is no coming back from this Brack"

"One of us will leave this cavern more powerful then they walked in… the other will be, well empty"

He lunged forward swinging his sword with a devastating attack knocking her too her knees as she struggled to defend herself, thinking fast she sliced across the floor with her sword in an attempt to sweep his legs, it failed yet she jumped too her feet and began a series of deadly attacks, each one specifically designed to push him backwards to give her enough space to defend her self from the punishing attacks.

Aboard the Enterprise Captain Picard materialised on the bridge and looked in shock.

"Captain?"

"I'm fine Number One, where is Miss Molcead… Data scan the coordinates"

"Scanning Captain. NO life signs in the cave… Captain sensors are detecting an unusual electrical storm directly over the co-ordinates"

"Explain Data"

"I am afraid I can not Captain, it appeared over the shuttle. I have not seen anything like it captain, it is dissipating. "

Moments of shocked looks around the bridge as the main view screen zoomed in on the storm on the planet below.

"Detecting the shuttlecraft launching sir. It is approaching at one quarter impulse and requesting landing clearance"

With a deep breath Picard looked at the approaching shuttle in the view screen and nodded to Worf to grant clearance and assign a security detail.

"Permission granted, Worf your with me"

"Aye sir, Maintain standard orbit… I will personally great our guest"

With a nod to Commander Riker, Picard and Worf left the bridge by the starboard elevator before moments later finding them selves out side the main shuttle bay as the small old shuttle touched down on the flight deck. Slowly the hatch opened as a bloodied hand appeared followed by an arm until Alison fell out of the shuttlecraft in tears.

"Alison…"

"I'm okay Jean-Luc… it's just… he killed them, both of them. That son-of-a-bitch killed them both"

Kneeling down on the cold hard metallic deck plating Picard extended his hand as she pulled her self too her feet.

"He Killed who?"

"Macleod and Methos… Brack, um flint… he killed them both. Seventy years ago"

Worf gave a questioning look to Picard as she continued.

"Picard I need to talk too you in private"

Nodding too Worf, Picard and Alison stepped into her shuttle as she sat in the pilot's seat and continued.

"He learned that I was back and went mad, he thought I was coming for him and decided not to wait for me to find him… so he began to hunt our own kind on Holdberg, Methos was one of my closest friends, a general from the Eugenics wars… and one of the oldest and wisest of our Kind. Macleod, he was the most powerful, next to myself of course… But he was more then that, he was also my teacher and a very good friend"

"So where is this Flint now?"

"Dead. I haven't taken a head in over 70 years Picard, and from what I have learned today I wish I hadn't"

Surprised he looked deep into her eyes and replied.

"What was that storm? This Quickening you spoke of?"

"Yes… all his knowledge and power is now within me… Captain Picard, Planet Holdberg 917 Gamma will except limited contact with the Federation. In the Form of trade and such… but you have to promise me not to mention this too anyone, about what really happened here"

"I give you my word Johanna"

With a smile she looked at him and kissed him softly on his lips before she replying.

"It has been almost One thousand years since anyone called me by my birth name, you honour me Jean-Luc… thank you"

_Shortly after the Holberg 917 Gamma negotiations, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D returned me to Earth. Shortly after the Enterprise was destroyed over Veridian III eventually a new ship was christened Enterprise and served with distinction until it's eventual service life came an end._

_Captain Jean-Luc Picard took the secret of my immortality too his grave. _

_And myself?_

_I served with the Federation and Starfleet on and off for Centuries changing my identity and appearance as much as possible however it is getting more and more difficult as technology becomes more and more sophisticated._

_And as for my own kind…_

_Planet Holberg 917 Gamma was destroyed during great war of 2493, as far as I know all of my people where killed when the planet was destroyed…_

_I have never encountered another of my kind… _

_And now as I approach my 2'000th__ year I have known for centuries the truth…_

_In The End… Their Can Be Only One…_

_My name is Jenna Minoa, the last of my kind…_

_Yet the prize has never been claimed, who knows maybe sometime in the future I will encounter others if my own kind and I will never be alone again._

_Story By_

_GW Ryan_


End file.
